One shot
by Bandit12
Summary: One Shot d'une époque lointaine où je ne parvenais pas à aligner deux phrases sans fautes. Passez votre chemin, ceci est un conseil.
1. Chapter 1

_C'est pas dans mes habitudes faire des oneshot, et pourtant, en voila. J'ai eu cette idée en cours (no comment XD) et depuis, je l'ai écrite, ré-écrite, j'y ai pensé et tout, et le résultat ne me parrait pas trop mal (avec le temps que ça m'a prit, ce serai dommage!)._

_Bon, sans plus de blabla (oui, j'vous jure, j'abrèèèèèège!), v'la l'histoire (qui a dit enfin? ). Bonne lecture (hey, ça, me le repprochez pas! Au moins je suis polie! Xd)_

_Je sais, il faudra que j'aille me faire greffer un neuronne un de ces jours U.U_

_Heu au fait (oui, je sais ce que j'avais dit!), le titre vous le comprendrez à la fin (enfin, y a intérêt sinon ça voudrait dire que je suis pas la seule tarée X ) _

* * *

**Complot de 4 amis  
**

Sirius était assis...Non, étalé, sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée. A cette heure-ci du soir, il n'y avait guère de monde dans la salle commune des Gryffons. D'ailleurs, même les autres maraudeurs étaient absents! Oui, c'était bien étrange que le grand, beau, célèbre, merveilleux,...Bon, ça va, j'arrête! Donc, je disais, il était bien étrange de voir un Sirius seul sans amis, sans filles.

En général, le beau brun avait toujours ou un conquête (elles étaient si nombreuses! Son record était d'en avoir gardée une une semaine entière...Suite à un paris...)ou un de ses camarades. Mais là, il était bel et bien seul, personne aux alentours. Et il fixait la cheminée, le reflet des flammes dansants dans son regard si profond...

Un bruit de pas se rapprocha de lui. Il ne réagit pas. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir que la personne venant était Maya, son amie d'enfance. Tout deux étaient presques comme frères et soeurs. Mais j'ai bien dit presque! Car en effet, ils s'entendaient trop bien pour que ce soit le cas (X3)

S'asseyant, Maya se colla contre son beau brun (surnom qu'elle avait trouvé avec des amies).

**- Et alors Siri, t'es tout seul?**

**- Nan puisque t'es là!**

Maya sourit un peu, amusée. Il s'était pas foulé pour cette réplique, mais ça l'amusa quand même.

**- Mais tu es quand même étrange ces temps-ci...**

**- Pas plus que d'habitude je pense...**

**- Et bien tu penses mal...Enfin, c'est pas nouveau ça!**

Maya, un petit air angélique sur le visage, ne put éviter son ami qui s'était élancé sur elle. Commencant à la chatouiller, il lui demandait des "excuses". Mais en vain! Et au bout d'un moment, ils arrêtèrent de faire les cons (si, si!) et se rassirent, Maya se laissant tombée dans les bras de Sirius.

**- Hey Paddy...Si t'avais quelque chose...Que ce soit sur n'importe quel sujet...Tu me le dirais?**

**- ? Oui, pourquoi?**

**- Oh...Pour rien, comme ça!**

La jeune fille sourit, heureuse de cette réponse. Et elle se recolla à son ami, observant à son tour les flammes.

**- Et toi, tu me le dirais?**

**- Bah oui "beau brun"!**

**- Héhé, je sais que je suis beau 8)**

Tout deux pouffèrent encore de rire. La complicité reignant entre eux deux rendait parfois (ou souvent...) jalouses les autres filles. Personne ne voulait voir le grand ténébreux caser, ou du moins, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Toute se battaient pour l'avoir. Ou James ou encore Rémus...Mais les deux derniers étaient (malheureusement) déjà pris...

**- Sirius, tu viens de dire que tu me dirais tout là?**

**- Heu ouais mais je peux changer d'avis... **

**-Oh non, s'teu plait! Et tu veux bien me faire plizir?**

**- Je sais pas...Ch'uis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... **

Maya prit un faux-air offensé.

**- Insinuerais-tu que je pourrai mentir ou te faire du mal?**

**- Oui...**

** - HO!**

Maya lui tourna alors le dos, feignant de bouder. Et Sirius fit de même.

**- Tu sais Mya (délire entre maraudeurs...;) ), je vais tenir plus longtemps que toi!**

**- M'appelle pas Mya...Et pis, je craquerai paaaas!**

**- Ah oui?...**

Sirius attrapa alors Maya par la taille, et mit la tête sur ses épaules.

**- Tu penses vraiment que tu va tenir?**

**- Mmm...Oui...Et je te signale que les harpies te surveillants pourraient croire que tu me dragues **

**- Ca t'amuserai, avoue!**

**- Hihi, p'têt bien **

Jetant un regard vers les ombres se dessinants dans les escaliers montants au dortoir des filles, Sirius fit un petit sourire. Et s'amusant à jouer avec les cheveux de la jeune fille, il rajouter du bois sur le feu.

- **J'te signale que c'est moi qui vais avoir les emmerdes beau brun **

**- Bah arrête de m'apeller ainsi et p'têt que ça passera mieux!**

**- Mais heu non! Et pis...Nan, rien...**

Elle avait faillit gaffer là...Pas bien! Mais pour faire oublier ça à son ami, elle lui reposa la même question que précédamment:

**- Tu veux bien faire un truc pour moi mon Siriiiii?**

**- Si t'arrêtes de m'apeller Siri "**

**- Ok mais ça te va trop bien!**

**- Mouaif...Bon, k'est-ce tu veux?**

**- Que tu viennes avec moi dans le dortoir pour qu'on s'amuse avec James, Lili, Rémus, Sophie, toi et moi!**

**- Comité restreint...Et pourquoi dans vo't dortoir? Pourquoi qu'à 6? Quel sorte de truc t'as prévu?**

**- Hihi, tu verra Mais on voulait pas se taper les harpies...**

**- Donc, pas de conquêtes en vue...Bah, tant pis...Allez, en route miss**

**- Yeah, mirci, j'atodre trop mon Siri Enfin...Mon gros toutou!**

**- Hey, j'te permet pas!**

Et c'est en pourchassant Maya qu'ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir. Trébuchant, la jeune fille s'étala par terre, bientôt suivie par Sirius.

**- AIEHEU! T'es louuuuuuuuuuurd!**

**- Oh ça va hein! C'est toi qu'est nulle!**

**- J't'emmerde Siri ."**

Riant aux éclats, Sirius se releva, aidant ensuite Maya. Puis, tournant la tête, il remarqua ses deux amis et leurs amies essayant de retenir un rire. Puis, Sophie prit la parole:

**- Vous êtes tellement pareils tout les deux!**

**- M'insulte pas Fifille...**

**- C'est pas toi qu'elle insultait! **rétorqua James, **mais Sirius!**

Et là, il se ramassa une pantouffle dans la figure Et ça fait mal, j'ai déjà eu avec mon frère .".

**- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?**

Vu le regard démoniaque que les filles lancèrent, les trois garçons eurent un mauvais, très mauvais préssentiment!

**- On va jouer à ...La bouteille de la vérité! **jeu inventé by me

**- Maya, un jeu qui existe ça te dirait pas?...**

**- Mais mon très chère Patmol, ce jeu EXISTE!**

**- Mouais...Bon, explique les règles alours!**

James ricanna un peu.

**- C'est un mélange de guage ou vérité/ la bouteille. Si t'avais écouté les anneries d'une de tes précédentes conquêtes tu aurai su...**

** - C'est pour ça que le nom m'inspirait pas confiance alors "**

Maya ricanna en sortant une bouteille en plastique. La placant au centre de la chambre, elle fit signe aux autres de se mettre en rond autour de l'objet.

**- Lili, t'es préfète, commence! **

**- D'accord...Alors p'tite May, guage ou vérité?**

**- Hum...Gage!**

**- Très bien...  
**

La rousse fit tourner la bouteille qui, s'arrêtant, indiqua Sirius.

**- Waw, ça commence bien hihi **

**- Rah, te fout pas de ma gueule Evans! J'te signale que c'est ta faute si on doit le faire...Et pourquoi j'ai pas dit vérité? Hein, hein?!**

Sirius, ne comprenant pas tout, regarda Maya de travers. Surtout lorsqu'elle lui lanca un regard gêné.

- **Bon...Joker **

**- Alors tu perds!** répliqua James.

**- Et tu devras embrasser le vainqueur!** continua Sophie.

La jeune brunette se renfrogna et se recula.

**- Lili, SOphie, z'avez intérêt à perdre! Toi aussi Siri! Et j'oublie pas mon Lunard et Jamesie!**

**- Bah alors y aura plus personne! Oo**

**- Justement!**

Sirius ricanna et se pencha vers elle, de sorte à ce qu'elle fut la seule à entendre:

**- Que devais-tu faire avec moi que tu as abandonné ainsi?**

**-...un baiser...**

**- Ooowh! Et tu ne veux pas savoir si j'embrasse bien?**

Maya rougit et détourna le regard de Sirius.

**- Bah en fait...**

**- Elle revient en jeu!** déclara alors le brunet.

**- J'AI JAMAIS DIT CA!**

**- Non mais tu le pensais!**

**- Sirius je te tuerai un jour ou l'autre...**

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf la jeune Maya. Soupirant, elle lança un regard amère vers sa meilleure amie, Lili, puis un vers Sirius.

**- Allez brunette! Allez beau brun! On attend!**

**- Oh Lili, m'appelle pas beau brun, James va encore piquer une crise de jalousie!**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de James de bouder un peu. Mais quand il lâcha "allez, on attend!" l'atmosphère devint electrique entre May et Siri. Et dans un soupir, Maya fit un signe de tête affirmant qu'elle était prête. Et ils y allèrent.

Maya avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Par curiosité et aussi parcequ'elle avait le trac. Mais le grand brun, lui, semblait bien confiant. Et lentement, leurs visages, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. Maya fixait intensément les yeux bruns de son ami et lui faisait de même. Et dans un temps qui parut interminable mais aussi étonamment court, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Et là, ça se passa.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Maya se recula lentement, ne sachant comment réagir. Sirius lui, souria un peu, tandis que les 4 autres applaudissaient.

**- Wouhou! Pas maaaaaal!**

**- Oh ça va Potter, on t'a pas sonné!**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Maya. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur. Et elle l'était!

**- Je...J'vais dans la salle commune, j'ai envie de me reposer et avec vous je n'y arriverai pas...**

Elle était visiblement troublée, énervée...Quelque chose c'était sûrement passé lors de ce baiser. Peut-être parceque c'était la première fois qu'elle goûtait aux lèvres de Sirius? Non, aucun rapport...Mais quoi alors?

Enfin, quoique ce soit, cela la fit quitter la chambre, bientôt suivie par un brun intrigué. Il avait précisé aux autres de pas venir quoiqu'il arrive car il voulait parler à sa "soeur".

Il était de quelques secondes en retard sur la jeune fille qui venait de se laisser tomber dans un fauteil pour fondre en larmes. La voyant ainsi, il eut un peu mal au coeur et s'approcha, la prenant dans ses bras.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passa Maya?**

**- Je...Rien...Le...La fatigue...**

Ne croyant pas un seul mot de cette phrase, Sirius mit sa tête dans le cou de son amie. Lui aussi l'avait sentit. Ce qui s'était passé. Il savait ce qui la troublait. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était un peu troublé. Mais sans plus car il avait l'habitude.

**- Maya, on s'est promit de tout se dire non?...**

**- Oui mais...mais...**

**- Allez, je t'écouterai et serai sérieux!**

Maya le regarda, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire, faire.

**- Eh bien..Je...Quand on...Enfin, quand on s'embrassait...**

C'était bien ça, il ne s'était pas trompé. Et il voyait qu'en parlé la troublait encore plus. Alors, il tourna la tête de la jeune fille vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde bien en face, les yeux dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient encore de temps en temps des yeux azure de Maya, et ceux de Sirius étaient remplit de...D'un message qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

Mais quand le brun approcha ses lèvres des siennes, son coeur s'emballa. Ca n'allait pas recommencer! Mais elle n'eut pas le courage, l'envie de le repousser. Ses sentiments se heurtaient à un mur. Elle voulait ce baiser mais le craignait. Et vu la proximité des lèvres de Sirius, elle choisit.

Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact une seconde fois, le grand brun mordilla délicatement les lèvres de son amie. Et elle sembla apprècier. Il mit une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos. Elle les plaça sur le corps de son ami muslcé.

Un frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit la langue de Sirius chatouillé la sienne. Elle se sentait soudainement si bien, comme sur un nuage. Un rêve merveilleux...

Quand ils mirent fin à l'étreinte, un peu à contre-coeur, ils ne remarquèrent pas les 4 ombres souriantes qui remontaient les escaliers...

_** Fin **_


	2. Un loup et un chien

_Je suis malade, je prend goût aux One shot XD. Bon, plus sérieusement (si, si ),je fais un gros kisous à la seule personne ayant lul'histoire précédente (reconnais toi )._

_Je tient aussi à préciser: La fin surprendra ceux qui me connaissent car je décrit un peu ce qui se passe...(pas les détails, j'aime pas le lemon XD). Donc, cette histoire serai classée T ;)  
_

* * *

**Un loup et un chien.**

Le soir tombait lentement, laissant le règne du ciel occupé de jour par le soleil, à la lune. Cette nuit, la sphère argentée était pleine, éclairant les empruntes laissées dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Ces empruntes, nombreuses, appartenaient à différents animeaux. Certaine étaient d'un cerf, et les poils laissés indiquaient sa blancheure. D'autres étaient à un chien, et l'ombre filant qu'il était avait une fourrure noire. Quand aux dernières, grandes et assez canines, elles appartenaient sans nuls doutes à un loup-garou.

Ces trois amis, en réalité, n'étaient pas des bêtes sauvages. Le loup, vous devriez vous en doutez. Mais le chien et le cerf étaient en réalité des humains. Plus précisément des sorciers animagi. Et pas n'importe lesquels! Les plus connu du Collège Poudlard, Sirius Black pour le chien et James Potter pour le cerf. Quand au loup, ce n'était autre que Rémus Lupin, leur meilleur ami et plus sage du groupe.

Courants ensemble, ils semblaient s'amuser en oubliant les soucis du mois écoulé. Car les nuits de pleine lune, malheureusement trop rare, étaient leur moyen de s'évader à la vie monotone, quoique marrante et agréable. Et de nuit, pas de Serpentards emmerdants!

Mais alors que les trois amis s'amusaient, le chien, aussi nommé Patmol pour ses douces et grandes pattes, s'arrêta, oreilles dressées. Il était l'heure. Il fit un signe à ses deux amis, leur indiquant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Et bien que surpris et curieux, ceux-ci (enfin, surtout le cerf nommé Cornedrue pour ses longs bois) le laissèrent partir sans poser de questions. Patmol leur expliquerai sans doutes plus tard.

Le grand chien courait, faisant voler de la neige. Il semblait pressé d'atteindre le parc de Poudlard, comme si quelque chose le pourchassait. Et pourtant, seul le silence le suivait. Cela devait donc être quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qu'il voulait à tout prix rejoindre...Et la réponse ne tarda pas.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le parc, un léger hurlement, assez bref, s'éleva vers les étoiles, l'appelant. Ce chant, car c'était bien mélodieux, provenait d'une louve aussi noire que le chien. Elle s'arrêta, sentant son odeur, et courut vers lui, heureuse. Et ce bonheur fut bien réciproque.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le saul cogneur, grand arbre attaquant tout ce qui l'approchait. Un neud sur ses racines permettait de l'immobiliser, et ainsi avoir accès au passage souterrain menant à la cabane hurlante, endroit soi-disant hanter. Et cette cabane se trouvait elle même à Pré-au-lard, le visage sorcier, destination des deux canidés.

Ceux-ci se suivaient, se faisant parfois une léchouille affectueuse. Un lien, visiblement profond, les unissait. Ils semblaient ne former qu'un, tout en était deux êtres bien différents. Mais une chose était sûre en les voyant: ils s'aimaient et leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la cabane. Ils se firent façe et leur magie se déclencha. Lentement, tout deux reprirent apparence humaine. Et là où le chien était, un jeune homme, grand, musclé, aux cheveux chatains foncés et en bataille se tenait. Sirius Black. Quand à la louve, elle avait laissée place à une jeune fille de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux bruns, pendants dans son dos et légèrement bouclés. Maya Jones.

Ensemble, en même temps, ils sourirent. Leurs yeux brillaient de bonheur, comme si tout celui du monde était leur. Et lentement, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour finir collé l'un à l'autre. Un regard heureux, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un doux baiser.

Leurs mains allaient partout sur le corps de l'autre, dans une douce caresse. Et lentement, délicatement, Sirius hôta le haut de son amie, puis dégraffa doucement son soutient-gorge. Et toujours dans cette douceur les unissant, il fit parcourir à ses mains un chemin tout tracé sur le corps de Maya. Tout deux se connaissaient par coeur depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire, ce qu'ils voulaient.

A son tour, Maya hôta le T-shirt de Sirius, pour ainsi sentir son torse musclé sur sa peau nue. Ce contact les fit frémir. Oh Merlin, tu ne peux savoir à quel point ces deux la s'aimaient! Ce n'était plus un simple béguin depuis longtemps, mais un amour passioné. Amour qui cette nuit, sera marqué à jamais...

Lentement, ils retirèrent le bas. Le jeune homme prit alors sa compagne dans ses bras musclés, et l'amena dans un lit. Le même lit depuis pas mal de temps...Ce lit dans lequel ils s'étaient découvert. Ce lit qu'ils faisaient toute les nuits lol.

Lentement, le beau brun fit parcourire sa langue sur le corps de Maya, allant de plus en plus bas. Elle savoura ce moment, lui massant les cheveux. Puis, il remonta, l'embrassant à nouveau. Et là, ça se produit. Cette envie qu'ils refoulaient depuis si longtemps remonta à la surface. Plus forte que jamais, ils ne purent y résister. Et cette nuit là, Maya le fit pour la première fois avec celui qui possèdait son coeur...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quand ils eurent finit, la jeune fille posa la tête sur le torse nu de Sirius. Tout deux avaient les yeux fermés et suaient. Ils se serraient dans les bras, savourant l'étreinte les unissant, et ce moment qui avait prouvé leur amour. Et doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, un brun à lunettes les réveilla avec un grand sourire, un blond à ses côtés.

**- Les cours commencent dans deux heures les amoureux...**

Dans le ton de James, un peu de moquerie était perceptible, mais surtout de bonheur pour son frère d'âme qui avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Il fit un clin d'oeuil à ses deux amis, puis disparut en compagnie de Rémus. Eh bien, cette année commençait bien!

* * *

_Si vous avez pas compris, on est en Octobre _

_x Non non, j'vous prend pas pour des cons, j'oserai jamais xD x_

_Allez, j'espère que vous avez aimé, kisou _


	3. Un ange reste un ange: drame

Waw, je crois rêver ! 4 reviews et tant de compliments…Oh, merci, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! J'vous jure, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux

_Rah, vous adore ! Et je fais cette histoire en pensant à vous, rien que pour vous faire plizir !_

_(et j'éditerai le plus souvent possible _

_P.S.Cette histoire est dérivée de « La vérité nous ment » que je publierai bientôt ;)_

Un ange reste un ange… 

Un an. Une longue année venait de s'écouler depuis…depuis…Depuis que tout cela s'était passé. Et pourtant, la douleur restait bien présente dans le cœur des étudiants, des professeurs, de tous. Et personne ne parvenait encore à s'en rendre compte. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, la vérité ne pouvait être si cruelle…Et pourtant !

Las de toute cette douleur l'ayant envahis à cette triste date, Sirius restait de longues heures à fixer le ciel, de jour comme de nuit. Son amie, sa sœur de cœur, sa sœur d'âme…Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. De tous, il était le plus touché. Depuis le début, il lui avait donné son cœur et sa confiance. Et désormais, il le regrettais amèrement, sans pour autant vouloir effacer le passé. Il devrait s'y faire. Il était de toute façon impossible de revenir en arrière, jamais il ne pourrait oublier….

Dire que ce soir là, il voulait lui avouer…Depuis le temps qu'il avait ça sur le cœur, il avait fallut que ça arrive quand il avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains ! Franchement, quelle injustice…

Soupirant, les yeux humides, le beau brun se remit dans son lit, quittant les étoiles du regard. Cela faisait un an qu'il pleurait, si bien qu'il avait deux traces, comme deux cicatrices, là où ses larmes coulaient. Bien que cela le rende encore plus mignon, il n'adressait désormais plus la paroles aux filles, leur en voulant. Oui, à cause d'une, il en voulait à toute…Peut-être par peur d'être à nouveau trahis….

Fermant les yeux, c'est son visage qu'il vit. Comme toujours. Et son parfum venait à lui, comme si elle était vraiment là. Il avait tellement besoin de la voir une dernière fois, la serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'adieu…Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps. Et il s'en voulait un peu. Ou beaucoup. Presque autant qu'il lui en voulait à **_elle_** d'être partie, de l'avoir quitté…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de sentir le vent glacé de l'hiver sur son visage. Et il se leva donc, sortant par la fenêtre. Et ses pas le guidant sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il arriva là où il avait pris la décision de lui avouer….Au bord du lac…

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe rase et humide, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Et doucement, des larmes coulèrent.

**« Pourquoi…Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ainsi ? Tu n'en avais pas le droit… » -**

Soudain, un chant s'éleva du lac. Ce chant ressemblant tellement à sa voix …Et le beau brun ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux. Et là, il la vit. C'était bien elle. Oui. Pâle, ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Et ce sourire…Ce sourire qui le faisait toujours craquer…Elle était là, enfin revenue !

Emus, il ne put que la fixer, ne sachant plus parler. Et elle, approchait, marchant sur l'eau glacée du lac.

**« Sirius… »-**

C'était elle, c'était bien elle ! La même voix, le même physique…Et son cœur qui s'emballait en la voyant…

-**« Tu ne m'as pas oubliée….Tu aurai du ! » -**

**« Non…Non…Je…Jamais ! » -**

Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Il ne pouvait l'oublier, jamais ! Il l'aimait, elle devait le savoir ! Sa disparition n'avait d'ailleurs en rien fait diminuer son amour pour elle.

**« Maya…Je…Je t'aime ! Je ne pourrai pas t'oublier ! » -**

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement. Quand elle fut assez proche, elle prit la tête de son ami dans ses mains blanche et froide, et approchant son visage du sien, elle lui murmura :

**« Sirius…Un an déjà…Nous nous aimions, nous le savions…Mais je suis morte, tu dois m'oublier et vivre ! » -**

Les larmes coulèrent à flot des yeux de Sirius. Non, elle n'était pas morte, elle était devant lui !

**« Sirius…Je vais partir, je vais me reposer et t'attendre. Mais vit, sois heureux. Et sache que je resterai ton ange quoiqu'il arrive…. » -**

**- « Maya…non, reste ! » -**

L'esprit de la jeune fille pose ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, dans un doux baiser délicat. Et disparut lentement dans le vent.

**« Je t'aime pour toujours Sirius…Et je resterai dans ton cœur…Mais vit ! » -**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Le temps passa. Le ténébreux avait, dès le lendemain, récupérer le sourire sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, ne comprenant pas. Dès ce lendemain là, il recommença à courtiser toutes les filles. Mais toujours, il évitait celles ayant de longs cheveux bruns. Mais jamais il ne récupéra le sourire de son cœur, celui-ci ayant été offert à Maya…Pour toujours….

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Une vie, long moment de l'existence. Quand elle prend fin, on quitte les maux et les joies. Mais on retrouve ceux qu'on aimait. Et sans doute pour cette raison, le beau brun ne put tenir. Alors âgé de 22 ans, James le retrouva pendu dans son appartement, une photo de Maya dans les mains, une lettre d'excuse à ses pieds.

Mais sur son visage, un large sourire était visible. Car en quittant ce corps, son amie, son âme sœur l'avait guidé, et main dans la main, ils étaient partit, souriant, attendant les autres dans une bonne humeur nouvellement acquise…..

_Je parie que c'est moi qui ai pleuré le plus durant cette histoire T-T_

_Je sais, elle est triste. Comment imaginer mon bow Siri mourir ainsi, souffrir tant pendant si longtemps ? Snifouille…Bon, je vais p'têt pas refaire de drame avant quelque temps…._


End file.
